


Entrapment

by Terminallydepraved



Series: incubus!Chrollo au [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Embarrassment, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, incubus!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phinks just can't seem to catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is mush right now so have at it.

The first thing to greet Phinks upon opening the door was a pained moan and the sound of fabric rustling.

The second was the thick, heady scent of sex so strong he had no idea why it hadn’t struck him first.

“What the fuck is going—” he began, convinced he had caught someone in the act. Phinks nearly choked on his tongue when, instead of a naked Uvo or Shal, he was met with the sight of Chrollo curled up on the floor, his track jacket the only thing covering him.

Some portion of his mind, far removed and immune to this sort of thing, remarked that he had been wondering where it had gone.

Dark eyes met his own and Chrollo licked his lips with a smile.

“B-boss,” Phinks stammered, his face growing hot as he registered the state Chrollo was in, his tail obscured by the jacket but so obviously busy at work beneath the folds of fabric. “I’m sorry! I’ll go right now!” He forced his eyes anywhere but on Chrollo and they landed somewhere on the ceiling, making it a bit difficult to fumble for the door handle.

“Phinks,” Chrollo moaned, the want nearly dripping from his voice alone. “Oh, Phinks, don’t leave. You don’t really want to, do you?” He lifted himself onto his hands and knees, crawling towards him with lust-laden eyes. The jacket was so big on him, the sleeves nearly covering his hands.

Phinks’s back hit the wood of the door with a muted thud and he tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes on the ceiling and his blood where it belonged. Delicate hands tangled in the fabric of his jeans and he lost the battle for both, looking down at Chrollo nuzzling his hard cock through the layers of restricting cloth.

“I’m so hungry, Phinks,” Chrollo purred, the scent of want and sex doubling as he dragged himself along Phinks’s front, eager to kiss him. “And you smell so good.”

“Chrollo,” Phinks wheezed, “what are you doing?” He made some sound, some whiny embarrassing yelp when the tail curled itself around his ankle, stroking along his leg. This close, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from the sight of Chrollo’s heaving chest, the way he seemed to writhe against his body as if it were the best thing he’d ever felt. He had never seen Chrollo so worked up, not like this. “How long has it been since you last fed?” he stammered, not sure where put his hands.

“I told you, Phinks,” Chrollo moaned, wrapping his arms around Phinks’s neck. His sharp teeth teased at his earlobe, his voice a warm caress. “I’m hungry, and you’re exactly what I want. I wait for what I want.”

Chrollo’s lips tasted like sin, sweet and addicting and so good that Phinks could have come from it alone. His hands flew to Chrollo’s hips of their own accord, the need to touch his bare skin so overwhelming he couldn’t resist.

He forced himself to pull away though when Chrollo seemed hell-bent on kissing him breathless, gasping in the space between Chrollo’s ear and cheek. “That doesn’t explain the jacket,” he managed to say, his head slamming into the door when Chrollo unbuckled his belt, taking hold of his cock with eager delight. Internally Phinks was cursing himself, his face flushed red. Chrollo literally had his hands on him with his dick out and here he was, asking about the damn jacket.

Thankfully, Chrollo seemed entertained by it. “Do you mind?” he asked, easing onto his tiptoes to press their cocks together while he stroked. “I was so lonely and it smelled so good, like you.”

Phinks groaned at that and couldn’t look Chrollo in the eye, not when he stared expectantly at him beneath his eyelashes, so goddamn sexy he could die. “Nope, nope,” he gritted, his voice high and choked as he tried to hold back the urge to blow. “That’s fine, it looks good on you.”

Chrollo smiled brighter at that and teased the head of his own cock, collecting some of the precome on his fingers. “I bet I’d look good on you too,” he whispered, his fingertips coating Phinks’s lips. There was no way Phinks could resist opening his mouth and the heady flavor tingled on his tongue, amplified need blurring his vision.

Before he registered what he was doing, his arms were already moving to hoist Chrollo up and against the door. “Oh god, Chrollo,” he whined, everything so much hotter now, the delicious slide of his skin against Chrollo’s so much more addictive. He couldn’t stop rutting against him, his cock fucking the hollow of Chrollo’s sharp hipbones. “I’m-I’m gonna—”

Legs tightening around his waist, Chrollo lifted himself to press his wet entrance to Phinks’s cock. “Not yet,” he ordered, wriggling until Phinks finally couldn’t help but push inside. Chrollo mewled at the stretch, “I want you to come inside me.”

Phinks gasped like he’d been sucker punched and came just like that, too overwhelmed by the heat, the tightness, _Chrollo_ to even try and hold himself back. His arms shook and Chrollo made the most lewd moan as he fucked himself down onto his cock, his release a deafening wet note to the desperation building between them.

He could only roll his hips to meet Chrollo’s thrashing, shuddering as his cock stayed hard.

The whip of a tail coiled around Phinks’s thigh and seemed to drag him back and forth, guiding him into the tempo Chrollo wanted. Phinks found it laughable that Chrollo though he needed any extra help to coax Phinks into giving him what he wanted, how he wanted it.

Chrollo’s head rolled, his mouth red and so tempting as he moaned. “Phinks, Phinks,” he murmured like a prayer. “You feel so good inside me, so big. Fuck me like I know you want to, I can take it.” He punctuated it with a punishingly tight squeeze, clamping around Phinks’s cock like a vice.

His words swam in Phinks’s ears and he fucked him as hard as he could, the force nearly bowing the door at Chrollo’s back. He couldn’t think, couldn’t hardly breathe since everything tasted like Chrollo. Sweet and heavy like a weight on his chest, he burned in the best way and panted into a kiss, loving how Chrollo fisted his hair and moved him however he wanted.

The soft green of his own jacket brushed his cheek and it smelled like Chrollo and himself, their scents mingling into something intoxicating.

“ _Phinks_ ,” Chrollo cried, throwing his head back. “Fill me up, I want to taste you.”

Something seemed to break inside him, something sharp and loud and Phinks thrust into him as hard as he could, feeling the door groan and warp. Chrollo moaned and seemed to shudder around him, coating Phinks’s front with his release as he finally gave in to the pleasure. It burned wetly, soaked through his shirt and stuck to his skin. His breath stuttered in his chest and Phinks moved as if in a frenzy, the overwhelming scent of the incubus in his arms working him to the limits of his body.

Chrollo sank his teeth into his neck and that was it. Phinks was coming again and the draining whiteness playing out behind his eyes was enough to distract him from the weak moan of splintering wood.

If it had been anyone else in his arms, Phinks was fairly certain he would have still had strength enough to stop them from careening through the doorway, the broken pieces of the door crashing to the floor around them. Chrollo took the brunt of the fall but he didn’t seem to care, so intent on sucking the energy from Phinks as he was that all he managed was a muted groan before plastering himself against Phinks’s chest. As it stood, Phinks was lucky to hold himself up, resisting the urge to just collapse on top of Chrollo with the last dregs of clarity he had left.

A throat cleared somewhere ahead of them and Phinks choked, his entire body frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

“…Really Phinks? Really?” came Machi’s incredulous voice, punctuated by a cool laugh that could only belong to Pakunoda.

“What’s going on?” Shizuku asked and Phinks forced himself to look up, finding that Paku had covered the younger girl’s eyes. Paku herself though was staring quite pointedly, her perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in mockery. “Nothing,” she soothed, keeping her hands in place. “Phinks just took a tumble and it’s pretty embarrassing.”

Mortification descended like flies onto a carcass and Phinks was horrified to find Chrollo chuckling against his chest, completely at ease with the present situation and the fact that Phinks was still buried inside him.

Shizuku seemed to hear him and she struggled against Paku’s embrace, whining about how Boss was here, she wanted to see too! Machi simply examined her nails, offering no help in the slightest.

Phinks opened his mouth as if to say something, anything, to get them to leave and never speak of this again, but Chrollo beat him to the punch. “Would you mind giving us a moment?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Phinks’s. “We have some…business to conclude I think.”

To his utter surprise, Machi only rolled her eyes before standing, Paku carefully guiding Shizuku out with her eyes still blissfully covered. “Try not to make more of a mess,” Paku called out over her shoulder, her lips quirked into a smile that said there would be no way she was ever going to let this die.

Phinks buried his face into Chrollo’s shoulder until he heard the sound of the far door closing. He didn’t think he had it in him to look up, or ever get up for that matter. Maybe he could have Chrollo kill him now, just to avoid the ridicule that would no doubt come later once they all congregated again. Feitan and Shal would never let him hear the end of this, no way in hell.

Cool fingers touched his cheek and pulled him from his despair, Chrollo’s dark eyes laughing at whatever he saw in Phinks’s. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he murmured, kissing him gently. “We’re just having some fun.”

To his absolute horror, Phinks felt himself grow hard again, the gentle rocking of Chrollo’s hips and the scent of them both suddenly so heavy between him that his breath stuttered. The thin length of his tail snaked around, stroking his thigh encouragingly.

His mouth dry as a desert, Phinks tried to swallow. “Are you serious?” he gasped, the noises issuing from Chrollo so goddamn sexy he feared he’d pass out.

With a quick move and a hungry smile, Chrollo surged forward and flipped them, slamming Phinks into the floor, a predator in every way. “Oh Phinks,” he said savoring his name as he rolled his hips. “We’ve only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of three incubus!chrollo works since i have no self control and couldnt seem to just pick one pairing for the prompt idea. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
